El Jedi Lobo Estepario
by lobosw
Summary: Es la primera ves que publico una historia asi, disfrutenla


**El Jedi Lobo Estepario**

**Capitulo 1**

**Encontrarse a si mismo**

En lo profundo de un Templo Massassi en la 4ta. Luna de Yavin, los pasillos oscuros que con el paso del viento murmuraban terribles historias, algunas goteras por donde entraba el agua, gracias a la tormenta que se suscitaba afuera del Templo.

En una de las habitaciones, precisamente la más profunda, la mas oscura y la mas húmeda, se encontraba un hombre cubierto por una túnica negra, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por la capucha de su túnica, alrededor de el flotaban dos objetos metálicos, dos sables laser que el tiempo les había hecho perder su brillo, y las inmensas batallas en las que participaron les habían dejado golpes, marcas de guerra.

Y aun que este hombre, no fuese un hombre de guerras, había participado en muchas, su longevidad le había permitido participar en muchos conflictos, esto ya lo estaba cansando. Eso ya lo estaba cansando, días atrás había deseado morir, pero la Fuerza no se lo permitía, y ahora medita, buscando respuestas y saber porque no puede simplemente morir.

Sin perder su concentración, removió su túnica, el hombre calzaba botas negras, pantalón negro, un viejo cinto negro con una hebilla de metal plateada con muchos rayones, una kasaka de color negro de mangas largas y estolas hasta la rodilla, en algún momento llego a pensar que su vestimenta era lo que lo hacia eterno, tal vez fácilmente se confundía con la muerte misma.

Su nivel de concentración había excedido los límites de lo normal en cuanto a su meditación, tenía tantos miedos, tantas preguntas que le habían ocasionado meses de insomnio. Abandono a su familia y amigos, sus sueños y motivaciones de pronto parecieron sin importancia, hasta que un día recibió un consejo…

"debes encontrarte a ti mismo…"

… Y ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, en el Gran Templo Massasi de la 4ta. Luna de Yavin, para encontrarse a si mismo, este hombre necesitaba escuchar respuestas, buscar consuelo, abandono la idea de morir y solo buscaba seguir, este hombre lobo que responde al nombre de Fenrir Navarré no estaba solo en la habitación.

-desde cuando te volviste tan patético…-

-te estaba buscando- respondió Navarré

Fenrir se puso de pie, sus sables laser seguían flotando y el los tomo en el aire y comenzó a buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

-vamos Shade necesito respuestas-

-ahora las necesitas, jamás me escuchaste cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda, porque habría de hablarte ahora?- en la voz de Shade parecía haber cierto enojo

-porque estoy perdido- suspira Navarré- porque no se como continuar

Atrás de Fenrir, de una sombra emerge Shade, un hombre muy similar físicamente a Fenrir, solo que con detalles mas "oscuros", de botas, pantalón y camisa negra, con estolas azul oscuras, una franja azul en su nariz y un triangulo azul del lado derecho de su frente.

-estoy aquí Fenrir-

Fenrir se dio media vuelta y vio al ser que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, y es que los seres que eligen al lobo como representación de su ser, su corazón late con la intensidad de dos almas…

-pensé que no me recordabas, han sido que 10 o 20 años?- con una sonrisa sarcástica

-donde esta el?- Navarré buscaba a alguien

-no lo has visto? Eres mas ciego de lo que pensé- se acerca a Navarré- el es tu, no te das cuenta? Desde el momento en que me sacaste de tu ser te volviste uno solo… tal vez por eso te encuentras en esta situación no lo has pensado?-

-es lo que me pregunto- lo mira a los ojos- como se que puedo confiar en ti?-

-yo soy tu- se encoge de hombros

-quisiera creer que eso es suficiente- baja la mirada

-tomaste la decisión equivocada- toma sus hombros –no te das cuenta Fenrir? Me necesitas, solo así podrás seguir adelante-

-pero ser tu de nuevo- retrocede –no quiero herir a nadie-

-no tienes que hacerlo- alza sus brazos –vamos recuerdas como nos divertíamos? Eras un hombre poderoso Fenrir Navarré, ves el daño que te hizo ser un Jedi-

-pero tampoco quiero ser un Sith-

-no, claro que no, pero puedes ser ambos, como una vez lo fuiste y solo juntos podremos dominar la galaxia una vez mas- se acerca a el –que dices amigo?-

-no lo se Shade- se da vuelta y lo piensa

-tal vez necesites motivación-

De pronto Fenrir Navarré escucho como se encendía un sable azul, rápidamente el se hizo a un lado y vio como la hoja del laser paso a su lado.

-que crees que haces?- grito Navarré

-dándote una lección-

Navarré encendió sus dos sables laser, uno era de hoja verde y el otro de hoja roja y respondió al ataque de Shade. El Templo Massassi dejo de estar en silencio y los relámpagos se opacaban con el choque de los tres sables laser.

-es todo lo que tienes?- se burlaba Shade

-estoy lleno de sorpresas Shade-

Navarré lo empuja con sus sables laser, pero eso no fue suficiente para Shade, pues en un movimiento descuidado de Navarré, su contraparte Shade giro y clavo su sable laser en la espalda de su rival. Navarré grito al ver la hoja laser atravesando su cuerpo. Shade saco el sable.

-descuida amigo- le susurra- mi espada es una ilusión como yo

Navarré vio su cuerpo y no tenia ninguna herida, solo se puso de pie y volteo a ver a Shade.

-has probado tu punto- admitió Navarré

-no me sorprende- apaga su sable –tienes una oportunidad mas para encontrarte Fenrir –extiende su brazo mostrando su sable laser –toma esto y te guiare en tu búsqueda

Navarré lo pensó por un instante, estaba tan desesperado por encontrarse que accedió a quien podría ser una persona muy peligrosa, a si mismo.

Tomo el sable laser y Shade desapareció sonriendo. Navarre tomo su capa y se la puso, después avanzo por los pasillos del Gran Templo Massassi, caminando hacia la salida.

-y a donde vamos?- pregunto Navarré con seriedad

-para encontrarte, debemos empezar por uno de tus orígenes- escucho en su mente

-Uvena Prime-

-pero- se detiene –prometí no volver-

-bueno es hora de que reconsideres todas tus promesas-

Fenrir Navarré, ahora no estaba solo, salió del Templo Massassi y una vez mas retiro su capucha y sintió las gotas de lluvia cubrir su rostro. Cerca de el se encontraba su inseparable nave clase Infiltrador Sith, el "Black Aquila". El se acerco a la nave y la rampa salió, subió a su nave y despego fijando curso a Uvena Prime, el hogar de los shistavannen.


End file.
